Pokemon: Tournament of Champions
by KratosTheGodofWar
Summary: Ash begins losing faith in his skills after losing the Unova League. While thinking of what to do next, he's offered to train by a foreign champion for three years. Will it bear fruit? Ash'll find out in the Tournament of Champions. Meanwhile, ghosts of the past return to silence Ash once and for all. AshxOC OCxOC


**Hello, and welcome, to my newest story: The Champion's Tournament. I'm your host, KratosTheGodofWar.**

**I'm well aware that I haven't updated my other story in quite sometime, but I'm sorta stuck on what to do now with it. I'm contemplating on just going back to Ash's team and doing what I can there, but it wouldn't be fair to the OCs, and their creators, who haven't really appeared. I don't know...**

**Anyway, this is the sort of thing I was kinda aiming for the first time. I don't regret my first story, but the different teams make it scattered, something I was hoping to avoid _again _after my other stories failed.**

**Also, concerning the last poll asking why you read a story, the choices are definitely quite diverse. There are people who look for their favorite pairings in a good (in their opinion) plot, which is understandable. I've gotten people who are more interested in plot than pairings, though they do enjoy them, and I would fall into that category. There are people who read for just the plot alone. I've even gotten one who cares for only plot.**

**I'm getting too off topic here. Anyway, here's the first chapter**

**Summary: After Ash loses the Unova League, he questions on what to do after. What if he met three people? One who would become a teacher/brother, one who would become a sister, and the third one his new lover? What if he left with nothing but his Pokemon and isolated himself in a foreign land to train?**

**Disclaimer: Would I be here if I owned Pokemon?**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Pikachu is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner, and victory goes to Cameron!" stated the announcer_

_While Cameron celebrated his victory, Ash cradled Pikachu in his arms, and while Pikachu looked disappointed in its loss, Ash reassured him._

_"You did your best Pikachu, and that's all that matters."_

_"Hey Ash!" Cameron yelled_

_Ash looked up and saw Cameron walk up towards him, arm extended._

_"That was a great battle, Ash."_

_Ash decided to meet the handshake, and replied. "Yeah, it was Cameron. You're pretty good."_

_"Thanks, Ash."_

_"Good luck with the rest of the league. I'll be rooting for ya."_

_Cameron nodded at that_

_While Ash, Cilan, and Iris were watching the rest of the league, Ash was in deep thought about his loss_

_'The Top 8. I did worse than back at the Sinnoh League, but why?'_

_That single question made him think about everything he did on his journey in Unova, as well as where things went wrong in his other journeys. He could recall back in Kanto how his loss was due to his then-disobedient Charizard. In Johto, the only reason he lost was because Harrison's Blaziken managed to outlast Charizard, so there was no real blame there. In Hoenn, that was where he began thinking about things. _

_He started from scratch. Just him and Pikachu. New region, new team, new adventure, new everything. During the Hoenn League, he stuck with the Pokemon he caught in Hoenn because they worked for it. They deserved to compete in the league._

_It didn't mean he couldn't have called for the other Pokemon when he got further into the competition, especially against Tyson. His team was strong, but Tyson's were even more so. His Hariyama and Metagross decimated a good chunk of his remaining Pokemon, and Mewoth finished what was left, including Pikachu. The others had done quite the level of damage as well_

_It wouldn't have hurt to call some old Pokemon back again, like Charizard, or Snorlax._

_As Ash ran through the list of Pokemon he caught on his journey at that point, he recalled some old one's he hadn't seen in years._

_'Pidgeot, Primeape.'_

_He had completely forgotten about them. Throughout the whole journey, he had forgotten all about them._

_That, coupled with the refusal to use anyone other than the Hoenn team had cost him the Hoenn League._

_In Sinnoh, things had definitely looked up for him. He had a powerful team he caught in Sinnoh, and had called back some of his old Pokemon to compete in the league._

_If there was one thing he hadn't counted on that time, it was Tobias, the man with two legendaries under his belt._

_Ash, after losing half his team, managed to defeat Darkrai with Sceptile. Ash still couldn't believe Tobias had a Latios as well, which had decimated the remaining half, but not before fainting along with Pikachu._

_That one, he couldn't blame himself. The only thing Ash dug up on Tobias were his records, and Darkrai's stats. He thought he built a decent team to take down Darkrai, along with his other Pokemon._

_In the end; Tobias was just in another league than him._

_With the current journey, Unova, he felt like he repeated Hoenn. Fresh start, nothing but the caught team, and a lack of preparation. He also couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. That...there was another factor included in all of this mess. Something that affected his Pokemon's performance. The only question in Ash's mind was:_

_'What?'_

_"Something wrong Ash?" Cilan questioned_

_"Huh?" Ash replied_

_"You were practically zoned out throughout the whole battle." Iris replied_

_"Ew, Axew!"_

_"It's nothing, I was just busy thinking over the league." Ash replied_

_Both Iris and Cilan looked at him somewhat sadly. They believed he was busy mulling over his loss in the Unova League, but they both knew that Ash wouldn't get upset over something like that without a really good reason. There was something else, but decided it was best to leave it alone._

_"Lucario is unable to battle! Flareon is the winner, and the victory goes to Virgil!"_

_Ash's attention back on the battle, he realized he missed out for most of it. _

* * *

_The Unova League had ended, and Virgil was crowned the winner. Everyone had returned to their dwellings for the night, or for a means of transportation that would take them home._

_Ash, Cilan, Pikachu, Axew, and Iris were currently asleep. Well, it was more like Ash was awake while the others were sleeping._

_He was currently thinking on what he would do now. He didn't have a single clue on what his next move would be. Normally, he didn't even have to think about it. It just happened for him. Now, he had no ideas._

_'What am I gonna do? Maybe I could retry the other leagues again? Train all of my Pokemon? Find the other ones?'_

_That last one was still depressing to him; how he could forget all of them?_

_He decided it was too much trouble to think on it right now, and decided to get some sleep_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ash was currently lying in his bed at home. He had just finished touring the Decolore Islands with Iris and Cilan four days ago, who were taking up residence at Professor Oak's laboratory. Ash's thoughts went back to his revelations during the Vertress Conference. He had no real idea on what he was going to next. He seemed to have found the answer when he met that reporter, Alexa, on Minori Island, and her Pokemon; Helioptile and Gogaot

* * *

_Flashback_

_She was reporting on the Harvest Festival that Minori Island held annually, and the sumo wrestling tournament that went with it. During that time, she explained that she was from a foreign land called the Kalos region, and that the two aforementioned Pokemon were from there._

_Naturally, the mention of a new land and the chance for a new region would've pumped up Ash and given him something to do, but the thoughts that plagued his mind during the Unova League made most of the excitement vanish. He still didn't know how he was going to fix the damage and get everyone up to their prime._

_That was until he met those three back on the ship._

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_

_He had won the sumo competition, along with a Focus Band and a lifetime supply of fruit, and was back on the ship to the next island. Alexa had also wanted to come along with the group._

_While Ash was looking out to the sea, he was approached by a stranger._

_He was around 5'10 with midnight black, and messy bedhead hair. His eyes were adeep, blod red color, and wore a black hoodie and black cargo pants. Around his neck were a pair of goggles with red lens and the strap surrounded by metal. Ash also took notice of the Pokemon on his back; a Gliscor._

_"I saw your Pignite battle in that sumo competition. It's quite impressive, Ash." he spoke_

_"Thanks, but, how do you know my name?"_

_"I watched your performance in the Unova League." he said simply_

_"Oh." Ash replied dejected_

_"There's no need to feel so bad about it. Everyone racks up a loss at one point in their career"_

_"It's not that."_

_"Then was is it? It can't be _that_ bad, right?"_

_"Well..."_

_Ash just wound up explaining his journey to the stranger, from the start in Kanto, to now._

_"That's quite a tale. You should write an autobiography at some point." the amused stranger replied_

_Ash just nodded, and realized "I don't even know your name."_

_"Sorry about that." the stranger chuckled "It's Daisuke, and I can assume you know which Pokemon is on my back."_

_"Sure, I do. It's a Gliscor." Ash replied as he pulled out a Pokedex_

_"Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokemon, and the evolved form of Gligar. It captures prey by observation and striking when he time is right. It's flight is soundless."_

_"Gli gliscor." it said _

_"So what brings you through the Decolore Islands?" Daisuke asked_

_"Well, I'm actually on my back home, and Professor Juniper recommended a trip through the Decolore Islands, since it was on the way back."_

_"I see, and what of when you get home? Are you gonna depart for Kalos, or train?"_

_"Thing is, I don't really know what I'm gonna do. One one hand, it'd be really cool and fun to go to a whole new place. See new Pokemon, meet new people, and compete in new leagues. On the other hand though, I just can't keep forgetting my old Pokemon like I've been doing. I just don't know." Ash sighed. Pikachu tried to console his lifetime friend by patting him on the shoulder _

_Daisuke looked on in thought at the trainer. He could tell Ash had the potential to become one of the greats. Had the potential to make a permanent mark in history. He had truly strived to do so, Daisuke could tell._

_But Ash still needed to do more. He needed his Pokemon back in shape above all else, and Daisuke here could help him._

_Without saying anything, Daisuke pulled out a card and handed it to Ash. Confused, he looked at the man, who replied "My number. I can help you achieve your dream. I can aid you in getting your Pokemon stronger, _you _stronger, but you cannot have any doubt in this. Me and my companions will be in Kanto for a week, after which we'll be returning home to Mesoa, which is West to Sinnoh. You don't have to give me a reply now, or while we're on this ship going through the islands, but I want you to think on it. If you choose to go to Kalos after getting re-acquainted with your friends, and Pokemon, I won't stop you. If you choose to come and train with me, then you cannot have any hesitance in your decision." _

_And with that, he walked away_

_Flashback end_

* * *

That had been at least a week ago, and from what Ash could tell, this was Day 4 of their stay in Kanto. He only had another 3 to make up his mind. Shaking the thought out of his mind, Ash had gotten out of his new bed, the old one being outgrown, and walked down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning, honey." Delia said as she placed a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table, and leaving some ketchup covered Pokemon food for Pikachu

"Morning, Mom." Ash replied as _he _sat down and began to eat, while Pikachu began eating the Pokemon food covered in ketchup, and then just the ketchup.

After finishing breakfast, Ash decided to go towards Professor Oak's laboratory, his faithful Pikachu on his shoulder as always. Along the way, he heard what seemed to be the cry of a bird Pokemon. Looking up, he could see the Legendary Ho-Oh, flying towards what seemed to be northwestern direction of Kanto region.

_'I guess that's where I'll be going next.' _Ash thought. Ho-Oh always seemed to guide him to his next step in his journey

Ash had finally reached the Pokemon Research Lab. After ringing the bell, Tracy answered.

"Hey, Ash. Good to see."

"It's good to see you too. Are Professor Oak and the others around?"

Tracey nodded "Iris and Cilan are in the PokeCorral, and Gary is with Professor Oak doing checkups for the new starters." I can take you to the Corral, if you want."

Ash nodded in reply, and followed Tracey to the Corral, where all of his Pokemon greeted him with happiness and excitement, especially Bayleef

"Bayleef...I'm happy to see you too...but I can't breath." Ash managed to get out

Bayleef finally got off him and began apologizing provusely.

"It's alright Bayleef."

"I must say Ash, your bond with your Pokemon is quite exquisite." Cilan said, having just arrived

"Thanks."

"Yeah, it's amazing to see all of these Pokemon." Iris said

"Well, Ash. I must say it's nice to see you here again." A new arrival said. It was Professor Oak, with Rotom by his side.

"It's nice to see you too, Professor. How's everyone been doing?" Ash asked

"They've all been doing quite well here Ash. Many of your new and old Pokemon are getting along quite well."

"That's good to here."

"So Ash, what are you going to do now? Redo some of the old leagues, or head to the Kalos region?"

"Actually, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that, in private." Ash replied. Oak nodded in understanding, and the two, with Pikachu, and Rotom, walked inside the building, much to the confusion of the others

"I wonder what that was all about?" Iris asked

"Who knows?" Tracey replied

* * *

Once inside, Professor Oak decided to begin investigating into the matter

"So, what's so important that you wanted to talk to me in private, my boy?"

"The thing is, Professor, I'm actually going to take a break for a while and just train."

"What do you mean, Ash?" Now the Professor was genuinely confused

"After I lost in the Unova League, I thought back to all the events in my journey, and why I kept losing. I realized that a lot of times I'd just stick with the Pokemon I caught in that region, and neglect the others. I'm sure that all that time without a battle has weakened them."

Professor Oak just stared at the boy in surprise. He _clearly_ had a revelation, and it looked like it hit him pretty hard.

"Also, I still need to fulfill a few promises to a few of my old Pokemon."

"You mean Primeape and Pidgeot, right?"

Ash just nodded with some dejection. _'Even Professor Oak remembered them.' _Ash thought sadly

What he didn't know was that while Professor Oak remembered Pidgeot due to the trips he made to the Viridian Forest for research, he too, had forgotten about Primeape. The only reason the professor still remembered the Pig Monkey was because it still appeared as "in-training" on Ash's profile when he looked it up.

"So, Ash, do you have any idea where you'll be training?"

"I do, actually. During my trip through the Decolore Islands, I met someone who said he and his friends could help me out."

"Who said that?"

"It was someone named Daisuke."

At that, Professor Oak entered a deep train of thought. _'Could it really be him? But, why? He's never shown interest in training anyone, before. Why now?'_

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Ash asked

Shaken from his thoughts, the professor replied with "It's nothing, my boy. Though, I am quite curious to know what he looks like. I believe we may have met before."

"Whoa, really?! Well, he had black hair, red eyes, wore mostly black with red on it, and had a Gliscor on his back."

_'So, it is him.' the professor thought_ "Ash, did he leave a way to contact him?"

"Yeah. He left me a card and told me I had a week when we docked in Kanto." Ash was a little confused at the professor's attitude. It wasn't one of anger, nor one of suspicion. It was more like...curiosity.

"Then call him. You can use my videophone, but I need to talk to him for a little while."

The number had been entered, and they began to hear a ringing sound. A few moments later, the screen flashed to reveal the aforementioned man in a field

"_Well hello, Samuel. I must admit, I didn't expect this. It's been far too long. 5 years, I believe."_

"Yes, it certainly has been a while. Listen...I have to ask you a few things."

"_Let me guess, it's about my offer to Ash, isn't it?"_

"How did..."

"_He was the only way you could've gotten this number, since you probably forgot it's in your contacts, on the computer." _

Professor Oak facepalmed at that, and Gliscor could be heard laughing in the background

"_Anyway, I need an answer. Is he in?"_

"He's accepted, but I need to know why you offered it in the first place. Everyone in the Pokemon League knows you don't take on pupils to train. There have been so many offers so many times in the past, and you always rejected them, no matter what. You even made it clear when you took the title of Pokemon Champion that you wouldn't take in students. Why make the exception for Ash?"

What he didn't realize was that Ash was listening in the background, shocked at that bit of information.

_"Very astute of you, Samuel, for remembering my inaugural speech back when I claimed the spot of Champion. The reason is none of those trainers had that peculiar...'spark' I guess would be the word."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Let's look at it this way. There are hundred's of trainers in the world, yet there are so few that could be considered 'Elites or 'Champions.' There are reasons for that."_

"And what would they be?"

_"The first part of it is potential. Many aspiring trainers have the potential to become strong, as well as their Pokemon. But, it all depends on them. The actions they take to train their Pokemon. Do they evolve them right away, or do they wait for them to grow stronger, form a closer bond with them? What approaches do they take to their training? Are they too harsh? Too soft? Are the Pokemon pushed to their limits, or beyond? Do they do things by the book, or are they unorthodox? Original? Creative?"_

_"The second part lies in their skills. Can a trainer command the proper respect to gain and keep obedience from their Pokemon, or do they lack it to the point where the Pokemon becomes disobedient Does the trainer have the skill to keep one step ahead above the rest? To be smarter than the opponent? To have Pokemon more powerful, more durable?"_

_"The last, most important, part, where the 'spark'; it's a matter of determination. Is a trainer truly determined to make their way to the top? How much does he/she have? Can they pass that determination to their own Pokemon, to the point where they're determined to never fall, never give up? To go beyond the limits, an unbreakable will in both trainer and Pokemon, to win, to show that even the might of Arceus itself will not stop you. That is what the 'spark' is Samuel. Out of all the trainers in our world, only he Elites and Champions have shown such a spark. They have traveled for years, training, striving, determined to go all the way to the top. With Ash, he showed a greater will than the others before. On that ship, I could tell it was fading a little, and it seemed to be day by day, something I could not allow."_

The professor was at a lost for words at what he said. He couldn't even really think straight at that moment. So, after a few silent moments, He finally managed to form a question

"So..the reason you want to train Ash, is because he has all of that?"

_"You sound so surprised? I thought you had a great deal of confidence in him?"_

"I do! It's just that I don't understand your explanation."

_"Then I'll explain it in a simpler way. Ash, out of all the trainers I've met, has a passion and will that transcends beyond even the Champions. Those two things grant him a great potential to become one of the greats in history, but between dealing with criminal organizations, helping a person or Pokemon each day, and not to mention being dragged down by inexperienced trainer/coordinators, where has the training gone, exactly? I'm surprised he even managed to get any training in, at all. However, despite these setbacks, he can reach his dream. I can help him, and you know it."_

The professor thought about it, and knew Daisuke was right. In most things. Ash companions didn't drag him down, in his opinion. Ash just helped guide them a little until they were more confident and capable. He sighed, and asked "How long will it take?"

_"It'll take me about three years to teach, expand, and undo the damage done to some of the Pokemon. I say three since I do want him to go to Kalos and through Mesoa."_

The professor thought on this, and added on last thing to this. "I do believe Ash will have some circumstances to all of this."

_"By all means. Let me speak to him and find out what they are."_

Professor Oak just nodded, and motioned towards Ash. He handed him the phone, and left without a word.

_"I assume you overheard the conversation."_

Ash nodded

_"Good, then I won't have to waste my breath repeating myself. I need to know what are the circumstances to this."_

Ash had time to think on this during the time Professor Oak was talking to the revealed Champion, and new what hs demands would be

"First, I would like to reunite with all of my old Pokemon and see if they want to travel with me again, regardless of whether I truly owned them, or not."

_"Acceptable. Anything else?"_

"I want to remain in contact with my friends, mom, and Professor Oak. I'll call home, send letters, whatever. So long as I can stay in contact."

"_Agreed, as long as they don't actually come for a visit. The purpose of this training is to get away from all forms of distraction."_

Ash nodded in agreement to the exception, albeit begrudginly.

"_Anything else? All your Pokemon will be coming. No exceptions."_

With that peace of news cleared up, Ash really couldn't think of anything else he wanted to add. He would've added how he would like to return home at least for a few days each month, but it would only hurt his training, and make it difficult to leave for Mesoa once more.

"No, that's it. I'll have to see Professor Oak about sending all my Pokemon to where I'll be staying."

"_Tell Samuel if he runs into any problems with the Pokemon League about this to contact me. They have no problems, then." Gliscor could be heard snickering in amusement from the statement_

"Okay, then. Where should we meet?"

"_The Viridian City Pokemon Center, tomorrow afternoon. Do NOT be late." _

With that, the call ended. Ash hung up the phone, and went outside to explain the situation to his friends.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Daisuke had just hung up on the videophone, and was quite pleased with himself. He had managed to get his hands on a trainer who showed so much promise. Even more than Sierra had when they trained together! And that light in the eyes. He'd only seen such a light one other time in his life, in _that _trainer. Shame what had happened, but he didn't have the time, nor did he desire, to reflect on the past. Now, he had a chance to craft out what could possibly be the most powerful trainer in existence.

_'And possibly get Sierra a boyfriend.' _He thought with a chuckle

Now all he had to do was clear things up with Luze and be on his way.

Easier said than done, but he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

Ash, after walking back out, was confronted by Tracey, Cilan, Iris, and even Gary

"So, Ashy-boy, what was so important that you wanted to talk to gramps in private for?" Gary asked

"Well, the thing is..."

Ash had explained everything, from his revelations, to his meeting with the stranger-revealed-champion, to his decision to go to Mesoa to train, and even the circumstances. By the time he was finished, it was late in the evening.

"Wow. That's quite a lot to digest." Cilan said

"You've really put a lot of thought into this, huh Ash." Gary said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yep! I sure have!" Ash replied with enthusiasm

"Well, Ash. I wish you the best of luck on your training, journey." Tracey said

"Thanks, Tracey."

Iris was still a little upset over this bit of news. She was still hoping to keep traveling both Cilan and Ash throughout Kanto, hoping to see all new kinds of Dragon types. Axew felt the same, upset his friends would have to leave.

"Don't worry Iris. I promise it won't be forever. Just three years, tops, and I'll be back. Besides, it's not like you won't hear from me." Ash said, noticing how sad Iris was

"I know that...but still. Me and Cilan just got here, and all of a sudden you're leaving by yourself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash replied a little downhearted. Suddenly, he had a thought "Would you two like to come with me for a little bit?"

Both Cilan and Iris were confused by the question. Wasn't it against the agreement for them to accompany him to Mesoa?

"I know it's against the agreement for you two to come with me to _Mesoa, _but it can't violate it if you guys join me to gather my old Pokemon with me."

"Ash, that's brilliant!" Iris happily replied

"I have to agree. An unexpected blend with delicious results." Cilan replied

"I have to admit, it's a pretty clever idea. When did you get so smart, Ashy-boy." Gary teased

"Hey! I am smart! I...just don't think things through all the time."

Everyone just wound up laughing at the response, and Ash eventually joined in with the others.

* * *

It was nighttime, and Ash had just gotten home after planning for tomorrow's trip to find his old Pokemon.

"Hello? Mom? Mr. Mime?" Ash called

"Pika pika?" Pikachu

"I'm in the shower, and Mr. Mime went to run some errands! I'll be out in a little bit!" Delia yelled back

"Okay!"

With nothing left to do, Ash just went up to his room and reviewed his primary Pokemon for tomorrow's trip. He had, on hand, his Pikachu, Charizard, Gible, Sceptile, and Corphish. He could now carry up to 12 Pokemon on hand, but wanted to leave space open for his old Pokemon, should they decide to rejoin.

The first stop would be Pidgeot in the Viridian Forest. Ash cringed once more at how he forgot about the promise he made, and didn't even try once to fufill it. He didn't even try to visit! Still...he hoped everything was alright. The last he saw of the Fearow group was back before he went to the Orange Islands for that GS Ball

_'Whatever happened to that thing, anyway?'_

Anyway, he didn't have much time to reflect on that since his mom had called him downstairs.

When he reached the kitchen, Delia had already prepared dinner and placed it on the table.

"So, honey. How was your day at Professor Oak's?"

"It was great mom, but there's something you need to know."

"What is it?"

"You see..."

After Ash relayed his plans to his mother, she was, for a better part, shocked. After that left, tears started welling up in her eyes. Her baby boy, ever since he left on his journey, he was never really gone for more than a year. Then, he came home for a while to rest before setting off again. But now, not even a week after coming home, he would be leaving for a whole 3 years.

But, she held it in. She had to hold strong and show her son that she wouldn't stop him from chasing his dream.

"P...promise you'll call?"

"Everyday."

"And change your underwear?"

"MOM!"

She giggled at that, and was suddenly hugged by her son

"Since I have to leave early tomorrow if I'm gonna meet the deadline, I figured this would be as good as anytime to say goodbye." Ash replied as Pikachu nuzzled her cheek

"Goodbye...honey"

After the hug, Ash went upstairs to sleep for tomorrow's journey, though what he did, was not lost on him. He could've stayed until morning, gathered up the others and fly to Viridian, but it would only make things, in his opinion, that much harder on both of them.

Delia watched as her son, the spitting image of her late husband, walked upstair with the fact that when she woke up, he wouldn't be their. For the next three years, she would be alone in the house. Sure there was Mr. Mime, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry

* * *

Morning came too soon for Ash, and found himself walking, quietly, downstairs, Pikachu in his backpack. He was careful to not wake the yellow mouse. On his way to the door, he noticed that his mother had fallen asleep on the couch, traces of tears still present

Ash hated himself for making her do that. He didn't want for that to happen, but this was necessary to go further in his career.

Knowing time was of the essence, he gave one last quick hug to her prone form a kiss to the forehead. A second later, he was out of the house, not noticing the smile that appeared on his mother's face.

The walk to the professor's lab was relatively quiet and uneventful. With the sun's rays just starting to show, not much was going on in town. When he arrived at the lab, he decided to play it smart and went to the PokeCorral, where he decided to sleep a little more.

Ash was woken up by a usual Thunderbolt by Pikachu after shaking and calling his name didn't work. In Ash's defense, it was a really long, and mentally exhausting day yesterday.

"Now that you're awake..." Iris sighed "Ready to head out?"

"Sure am!"

"But first, how's about we have a quick breakfast outside with the Pokemon. It is a lovely morning, afterall." Cilan said

Since no one had objected to the suggestion, the people and the Pokemon all wound up sitting in large group eating various things. The humans ate their food, the Pokemon theirs (and had to keep Oshawott from stealing food from the others) Pikachu had ketchup, and Professor Oak's Rotom was siphoning electricity from the laboratory.

After everyone was finished, they decided to head on the road. Since they could easily make it to Viridian City by noon, they decided to walk there. When the three passed Ash's house, they could see Delia working in the garden, and Mr. Mime giving a hand. Deciding he wanted to mend what happened last night, Ash approached his mother

"Mom...about last night..."

"Just be careful out there." Deila interrupted

Ash looked into his mother's eyes, and while there was sadness in them, which was understandable, there was also a form of understanding in them. She knew this was what her son needed, but the news of it happening so soon was what had caught her unaware.

"I will mom." Ash replied. Nothing more had to be said between the two

"Did something happen last night?" Iris asked

"Whatever it was, they seemed to have sorted it out." Cilan replied

With everything behind them, Ash, Cilan, and Iris head out for one last adventure, to reunite with some of Ash's old friends. Will the reunions go smooth as can be, or will there be a few bumps on the road? Stay tuned and find out, as the journey continues...

* * *

**And cut, print. That's a wrap on chapter one for my new story**

**Again, this was the sort of thing I was aiming for the first time, or at least something like it.**

**The second chapter will be posted soon, since some ideas I scrapped will fit much better for it.**

**Since I don't know if I should go through describing three years in three chapters, or completely skip it, I'll leave that up for debate. In the end, though, I make the decision. **

**Also, Ash will have some Kalos Pokemon, but since it's only a month away, many of them will have to wait until I've completed X or Y, or have enough of a Pokedex from the game. I also expect bulbapedia to have frequent updates for the GenVI Pokemon at least a week after release, so I can work with that.**

**I may just have to make this a tournament fic, where all the bad guys team up this time to bring Ash down, Speaking of bad guys, Team Rocket will debut in the next chapter. I do have plans for the trio**

**Also, I've got a new poll up on my profile asking all of you, your Top 5 favorite seasons of Pokemon. Let me know, out of all the 17 seasons, which fall into your Top 5.**

**Anyway, leave all questions, concerns, and comments in a review. Subscribe to me, or this story, for future updates. Favorite me or the story if you enjoyed. Criticisms are acceptable, but all flamers SHALL be dealt with, one way or another.**

**Anyway, as always, I'm KratosTheGodofWar, signing out!**


End file.
